edfandomcom-20200215-history
Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is the 25th Season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy accidentally gets a fly lodged in his voice box and goes through a bunch of things that he doesn't want to do due to his friends misinterpreting what he is trying to say. Plot As Edd is preparing to eat breakfast, his grapefruit splats juice in his face. Suddenly Eddy comes into the house with Ed. Ed walks straight through Edd's screen door breaking it, resulting in Edd frantically trying to mend the door back to its original state and complain about how bad it is that the screen door was busted and how insects can now come into his house. As a fly makes its way into the house, Edd grabs a spatula to hit it with, but fails when he tries. Eddy tries afterward, but right when he is about to swat the fly, it flies straight into his voice-box and gets lodged into it, disabling his ability to communicate (Ed originally thought he had gotten deaf, but Edd corrected him on what really happened). Ed then pulled one of Eddy's hairs off to see if he can't talk. This causes Eddy to cry in pain, but no sound comes out of his mouth. Ed then figures Eddy cannot talk right now because of the fly being stuck in his voice box. Trying to make the situation easier for Eddy, Edd gives Eddy a bell to put around his neck. Edd tells Eddy to ring it whenever he needs to say something. He rings it and tries to charade out what he wants, but Edd and Ed don't identify what Eddy is trying to say to them. Upon exiting the house, they encounter Rolf walking his cow. Rolf is wondering why Eddy is wearing a bell. Ed and Edd explain why to Rolf. Eddy continues to ring his bell impatiently. Ed and Edd make numerous guesses, but Rolf figures out that Eddy is hungry. Rolf then invites them for lunch at his house. Rolf has various types of food, such as sausage, squid, cheese, baguettes, fish sticks and fish heads. Ed is then disgracing Rolf's food by playing with it instead of eating it. Rolf asks Edd if his fish sticks are good. Edd takes a bite into it, but as he chews it his eyes are watering from the taste. When Eddy is about to eat his sausage it explodes in his face. He then tries to tell them through his bell that he doesn't want to eat the sausage, but Rolf misinterprets that he wants one of them to feed him like a baby. Ed then tries to feed it to him, but Eddy refuses no matter how Ed tries to serve it to him. After lunch at Rolf's house, Rolf still doesn't realize that he is misunderstanding what Eddy is saying. They take Eddy with them for synchronized swimming. This continues for a while until Eddy rings his bell for something else. Then Eddy takes a ride on the unicycle of doom which makes him rush through Jimmy's House, a fence reversing his direction, then flown from a lightpole and him being hurt a lot after the ride is over. Eddy goes back to his room, exhausted. Rolf misunderstands Eddy again and thinks he is too hot and sweaty and must cool off. He puts a refrigerator in his room and turns the temperature to "Brrrr!" to keep him cool. It gets so cold that it actually starts to snow. Eddy then approaches his window and rings his bell in front of the Ed, Edd and Rolf. Eddy escapes from his house, trying to get away from them. Eddy then rings his bell accidentally. They run after Eddy thinking he wants something. He hits the fence. Eddy tried to tell them what he wanted again, but Rolf misunderstands him again (He got the paper part right, but mistakenly thought he wanted some corn when he really wanted a writing utensil). When he tries to tell them what he really wants, they think he wants to face his greatest fear. Eddy is then forced to fight in a bull-fighting like match, but the vicious beast that he has to face is surprisingly a rooster. Eddy doesn't take the fight seriously until the rooster becomes aggressive, and starts chasing him around the ring. The fight goes for a while until Plank catches the rooster and then Eddy escapes after Jonny "rescues" Rolf's rooster. He hides in a tree to avoid them, Ed and Edd give up and go back to Edd's house. When he gets stuck to a branch in the tree, he gets his voice back. The problem however is that he can't get free. He cries to his friends for help. Edd and Ed hear him, but think this is all in their minds. Eddy still remains stuck in the tree moments before the screen fades to black. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Ed ripped through the screen door "Ed, the screen door?!" Ed: "Let's watch it!" ---- *'Jonny': "Good work, Plank. We've rescued another one!" off with Plank and the doodle while Rolf chases him Rolf: "Not again Jonny! Stop where you stand!" Jonny: "Run, Plank!" ---- *'Rolf': "Tell me how good my fish sticks are, please." at his own mouth "Ah? Ah?" Edd wincing: "Curse my polite ways." delicately with watering eyes "A gastronomical coup, Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy "Eddy, careful, do not taunt the doodle!" ---- *'Edd': "I know a temporary solution." a bell and places it on Eddy's neck "Just ring this bell when you need to communicate." rings his bell Ed: his hand "Hello!" Edd: "Eddy's trying to tell us something." Ed: "Eddy wants an umbrella." shakes his head no Edd: "The latest in Chemistry Theories Magazine?" shakes his head again Ed: "Buttered toast?" ---- *'Edd': "Whew, I'm definitely hot." Ed: "There he is!" a wrapped-up Eddy against the window ringing his bell Rolf: "Now, Eddy's thanking us. Or he would like his thick toenail clipped… Okay, yes, he is thanking us." Trivia/Goofs *This episode (along with "Avast Ye Eds") first aired during the premiere of the first Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. *Eddy silently cries in pain when Ed pulls out his hair (Ed was trying to figure out if Eddy can not talk due to his voice box being blocked by the fly), but in the episode "For Your Ed Only", he pulled out one of his hairs to unlock Sarah's diary, but didn't feel any pain. This could be due to the fact he was expecting the pain. *Eddy gets chased by the same chicken again in "Will Work for Ed." *The broken screen door is referenced and done again in "My Fair Ed." *'Goof:' After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. *When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was cold, his three hairs fell out (probably due to the cold and snow). But in the next scene, they reappeared on his head. *The dots on Eddy's chair are more separated, but when the camera is closer the dots are closer together. *When the Eds are swimming in the pond, Ed has three toes but Eddy had four, later he had three. *5th time Kevin is absent. *7th time Nazz is absent. *2nd time Sarah is absent. *14th time the Kanker Sisters don't appear. *Jimmy and Jonny make short appearances in this episode. *No scams were involved in this episode. *When Rolf claims Jonny took his doodle again, Jonny might be collecting them for his usage to get eggs or something. *This is the second time Rolf said "Do not fool Rolf." The first time was in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed." *Rolf has a unique ability to tell the ringing of the bell, but when it comes to Eddy, he can hardly identify what he wants. *When Eddy is walking through the "blizzard" in his room, there apparently is more space inside despite how small the room is. *We now know that Edd subscribes and reads Science Weekly magazine. *It was unsure of how Eddy can talk again at the end of the episode. It's possible that the fly escaped out of Eddy's voicebox or the fly fell into his digestive system. *In this episode, Jimmy doesn't really talk, in which he screams when Eddy runs into him with the unicycle. *Before Eddy freezes up in his room, the refrigerator was pushed into Eddy's door, but there was no plug plugged into an outlet so the refrigerator shouldn't have been able to turn on or work. *We never see the fly (although it is possible the fly is too small to be seen). *It seems Jonny has a habit of stealing (or "rescuing") Rolf's chickens. *This is the first episode that doesn't contain any of the female characters. The second episode was "Gimme Gimme Never Ed", the third episode was in the episode "The Luck of the Ed", and the fourth episode was "Sorry, Wrong Ed." *'Running Gags:' #Ed, Edd and Rolf misinterpreting whatever Eddy is trying to tell them through his charades. #Eddy ringing his bell when he wants to communicate with his friends. *Eddy only had seven lines in this episode (five at the start and two at the end). Gallery Picture14.png|"MY EARS ARE BROKEN!" File:Ed_Octopuss.jpg|Don't play with your food. 3712039.medium160.jpg|Double D synchronized swimming with Ed and Eddy Unicycle of Doom1.png|Eddy and "The Unicycle of Doom." Unicycle of Doom2.png|If only he could scream Rolf no unibrow.jpg|"Lucky for Eddy, we got Rolf." File:Uioi.jpg|Eddy wrapped around in his blanket in the blizzard (in his room.) The rooster.jpg|Eddy's "greatest fear" Video GTr1FR3vvoI/youtube> References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes